


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by pastelastra



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Also Blood, Angst, M/M, there is fluff, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelastra/pseuds/pastelastra
Summary: Dan has always been someone who believes in Science. He's never believed in ghosts or vampires or anything paranormal. But one day, he's forced to change everything he believes in when his boyfriend goes missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ooooh a vampire fic good shit good shit. (The Urge is entirely to blame for this.) ((also my small obsession with vampires.))

  “omg mandela effect!!!” Dan read the premium message aloud to his YouNow audience. 

  It’s a Tuesday, which means Dan is in the middle of doing his weekly live show. He leans closer to the camera, glancing only for a second to make sure his face fully covers the screen and is at an obnoxious angle. It’s a habit he’s been taking to lately when he feels he’s about to state an unpopular opinion or generally annoy his audience.

  “The mandela effect,” he pauses for dramatic effect, “isn’t real.”

  He leans back, adjusting to make himself comfortable once more. He reads as the comments pour in, reacting to his statement. They’re generally what he expected, which makes him laugh. He reads some, giving each one an odd voice as he does so.

  “maybe the mandela effect doesn’t believe in u, bitch.”

  “I’m unstanning right now.”

  “Listen,” Dan insists, “You guys know me. I’ve said this before, I believe in science. Like, really, can we find any real proof of the mandela effect? Wouldn’t you know if you were thrown into a parallel universe somehow? I don’t know-”

  He is interrupted when the doorbell rings. Moments later, Phil can be heard shuffling out of his room to go get it.

  “Is that our pizza?”

  “Yep!”

  “Well, there we are then. Don’t need you guys anymore. I got pizza waiting for me.” Dan addresses his audience.

  After saying goodbye to some of his top viewers on the website and to his audience as a whole, he shuts everything down and makes his way to the lounge. By this time, Phil is carefully stepping up the stairs, large pizza box in hand.

  “You got the pizza!!” Dan yells enthusiastically. 

  “You scared me!” Phil yelps.

  Dan laughs.

  “You can do the dishes tonight for that!”

   “Jokes on you. We have a fresh stack of paper plates, bitch.” Dan argued.

  Phil rolled his eyes, setting the box down on their kitchen counter. Dan pulled out paper plates for both him and Phil, obnoxiously waving them in his face before letting Phil snatch one from him.

  “What do you wanna watch tonight?” Dan asked. 

  “Didn’t Sherlock just release?”

  “Oh, right! Well, evening plans sorted then.”

  Their days have settled back into a normal routine, something both men greatly appreciated as the last two years of their life have been but normal. Everything had pretty much escalated once they finally pulled the trigger and decided to write a book. Late nights performing their road show were replaced with their familiar routine of late nights watching anime or movies once again. 

  They were almost halfway through. The leftover pizza had long since been put in the fridge and used paper plates thrown away. Phil glanced over, seeing Dan had fallen asleep with his head slumped forward.

  “Hey, that’s not comfortable. We should move to the bed.”

  Dan had stirred awake then, catching the tail end of what Phil said.

  “Not moving.” He groaned sleepily.

  “You’d be more comfortable.”

  “Carry me.”

  Phil scoffed, “Really? You think that’s a good idea?”

  Dan opened his eyes slightly, thinking it over, “On second thought, no.”

  Phil, admittedly, had a lot on his mind at the moment. He did want to talk about them with Dan, but he couldn’t deny that sleep sounded better. It was near two in the morning at this point which, for them, could still be considered pretty early, but they were still recovering from all the work they’ve been doing. Their circadian rhythm hadn’t balanced itself out quite yet.

  After a bit of coaxing, Phil finally managed to get Dan off the couch and up to their room. He dramatically plopped down on the bed.

  “Do you have to be dramatic all the time?”

  Dan nodded, “It’s in my DNA.”

  Phil scoffed, following Dan’s lead and getting under the covers. The other boy immediately curled up against him, pressing his face against Phil’s back as he made himself comfortable. As sleep came quickly, he figured he could address his worries to Dan sometime tomorrow. Right now, he felt warm and content. Nothing could change that.


End file.
